


Believer

by BillyBangsSteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gay, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyBangsSteve/pseuds/BillyBangsSteve
Summary: The gate was closed. Everything was supposed to okay. And it was for a solid 6 months.A new, completely unexpected relationship. Jane finally become a normal teen. Happiness and normality in Hawkins.Then it started all over again.





	1. Chapter one - New Beginning

Hawkins, Indiana 

March, 1985

Chapter one - New beginning

"Are you sure this is the place? To me, this little family friendly town don't scream our Billy," 

Bobby Ryan surveyed the street he drove by with an arched brow. This town, Hawkins, was way too clichè for Bobby: the cinema with the billboard of the movies on, the humongous, ancient library and the arcade just topped it all off. Reminded him of Florida. He sneered at the thought and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, Guinvivere White humming along to Attitude by Bad brains. 

It was early morning. The sun that poked up from the seam of the world breathed red into the purple-blue sky and the clouds glowed a hot pink. 

"Well, we know very well that Neil don't give a rat's ass about Billy," she stated unhappily, cupping her hand over her mouth as she lit her cigeratte. 

"This is the place. Hawkins, Indiana. That's what Miss Hargrove said," Ginny added as she prompted her leather-booted feet on the dash board, the cancer stick bobbing in her chapped lips. Bobby gave a displeased look at the boots and shoved them off. 

"Could you not ruin my whip, lint licker. And you have too much respect for Bonnie, you call her Miss Hargrove like she's your damn English teacher," Bobby commented, smirking as Ginny rolled her eyes and plucked out her cig, exhaling smoke like a Dragon. 

"You know who is a lint licker, Thirstbucket Georgia from Texas," she snickered snidley and Bobby cackled, slapping his steering wheel. 

"Not saying it's not okay to be a bent ruler, we have Billy for fucks sakes, but she goes out with some ratchet bitches," by the time Ginny was done, Bobby had parked along the side walk in front of a diner because he was laughing so hard. He wiped his eyes and coughed up the last of his chuckles. 

"Shall we gets some chow? I'm mad hungry," Bobby suggested with a strained voice, a teeth showing grin stretching his lips and Ginny nodded as they jumped out the car. It was a purple Honda Prelude 1985, a Christmas present from Bobby's brother, Sean, who was minted from an unknown job. 

Bobby looked up at the diner, Debbie's Diner was in orange bromello front above the double doors and faintly glowed. The inside was like a diner on the side of a destinationless highway. Black and white checkered floor, red leather booths and spinning stools at the wooden bar. They took a seat in the booth at the back.

"And of course I respect Miss-", "Bonnie," he corrected. "Bonnie. She's wavy and Billy's mom, and damn she's been through some shit," Ginny said strongly, Bobby nodded in agreement and a waitress came over. She was just as cliche. Slender, short black hair with a bow and she smiled sweetly at them with glossy lips. He could basically smell the strawberry flavour.

"What can I get you two today?" She questioned, note in hand. 

"Two black coffees." Ginny replied rudely, the waitress, who's name was Delilah from the tag, looked a little shocked but shook it off and wrote it down. Ginny excused herself to the rest room and Bobby, adjusting his leather jacket, smiled at Delilah.

"Don't mind her. She hates waitresses. It a personal thing," he explained kindly and Delilah flipped her fringe out her face.

"Well you sound like you're a long way from home, with those accents. You from New York?" She queried with a interested expression, he nodded and smirked.

"Indeed ma'am, Manhattan herself." He clicked his tongue while Delilah gasped and bit her lip in excited, she lent over the table. 

"What's it like? Is it true it never sleeps? Always awake and loud and busy?" She queried curiously, pale green eyes wide and lips glistening. Pretty thing she was.

"Oh yes, never sleeps. Big and bright and, God bless the Statue of Liberty, almost as beautiful as mother Mary." He proclaimed proudly and Delilah's lips part open, revealing dazzling white teeth and she drew closer to him, more interested than before.

"You Christian?" She asks quietly, the smile shattered from his lips and Bobby licked them uncomfortably.

"Catholic.... but um, what about you? Delilah? Ever left this town before?" He changed the subject and Delilah noticed it, but didn't press on and rolled with the question. She stood up straight again, dusting off her apron. 

"Went to Paris when I was 14, saw the Eiffel tower and ate breadsticks all week with my sister," she said with a happy smile, as she remembered the moment and stayed quiet for a moment. Bobby aloud her, because he did that a lot and hated it when people distured him. She snapped out off it, shaking her bouncy hair and clearing her throat. 

"Anyway, what are you doing in little old Hawkins?" Delilah asked, and Bobby thought she was as curious as a cat. 

"Looking for a friend, think you'd know him?" She nodded confidently with a hand on her hip. 

"Everyone knows everyone in this small ass town," she explained and he chuckled.

"Billy Hargrove? Moved he about 6 months ago? Tanned, long blonde hair and has a tendency to beat people up?" He described Billy to Delilah and she giggled at the last bit.

"Yeah, he's dating Steve Harrington at the moment. Has been for a solid 5 months," she explained with a smile, and Bobby would laugh and smile if it wasn't for a terrifying thought: if the whole town knew, then Neil did as well. Bobby noticed Delilah's smile fading.

"He lives with Steve. Both got fucking shit parents. Neil Hargrove used to beat Billy silly and Steve's parents haven't been in Hawkins for 7 months. Shit, half of Hawkins have never even met his parents," She stated with a sour look out the window, as if they were all out there. 

"That is some serious neglect," Bobby added bitterly, they shared a pissed off look.

"Who is this Harrington? What's he like?" Bobby tapped his fingers on the table. 

"Oh he's basically the babysitter of Hawkins, and all the kids say he's a bigger mom than theirs. But he suffers from a lot shit, PTSD or something. Dunno from what," Delilah informed and Bobby was about ask another question when a woman came storming around the corner. She looked unmistakably like Delilah, but her hair was a bit lighter and her green eyes weren't as soft and were hard. 

"Delilah you have people to serving! I don't mind some conversation, but Mr Frow has been sat at the bar for 7 minutes!" The woman scolded angrily, pointing her finger bossily at Delilah and Bobby couldn't help by snicker as he looked away.

"Where's Annette and Harvey? They're supposed to be working the bar today, not me," Delilah retorted, agitated, and the woman pursed her lips as she sighed frustratedly. 

"... sorry, I forgot. They're on break. Could you work the bar for a couple of minutes?" The woman had seeming released all her rage in that steaming breath and Delilah rolled her eyes as she smiled, almost understandingly, at her. 

"Of course, Diana," Delilah replied softly, Diana strutted away and Bobby observed curiously.

"Sorry about my sister. She has really bad memory," Delilah paused, looked around and lent into his ear, "Used to be a Cocaine addict," she whispered and Bobby's eyebrows rose, Delilah nodded. 

"We used to live with our dad in Columbia, he's Columbian and our mom American, and my sister got mingling with the, shall we say, wrong crowd. When she was 15 and I was 13, mom found out and took us away from him. Moved here," Delilah ranted as she walked behind the bar and started the coffee machine, the wiring filled the diner and Mr Frow, an old, greasy man, looked up from his paper. 

"You gonna serve me now, Delilah?" He asked in a rumbling voice, Delilah laughed and walked over to him as Ginny came sauntering back to the booth. 

"Fuck were you doing in there? Pissing for America?" He interrogated playfully and Ginny plopped down in her seat, staring at the blank space where she expected her coffee to be.

"We were talking a bit too long, got carried away with introducing myself," Bobby said as he crossed his arms, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were flirting with the broad, what else was I expecting?" Ginny snorted and Delilah returned with two, steaming mugs that smelt strong and kicking. 

"Here you go. Sorry, I didn't get your name," She said as she placed the drinks in front of them, Ginny sneered while Bobby grinned happily. 

"Bobby Ryan, and that's Ginny White," he extended his arm and she took it, her hand soft but she had a firm grip.

"Delilah Armstrong."


	2. Chapter two - The Lovers

Hawkins, Indiana

March, 1985

Chapter two - The lovers

Steve was sat cross-legged on the flannel sheets of the wooden framed bed. He highlighted the now finished assignment on Omaha beach he was doing for Dustin, boxing paragraphs in red and shading quotes from the book besides him in blue. He continued to glance at the opened book, his finger trailing under the words as he silently read them.

Billy was stood in front of the bed, lifting his weights with his music in the background. His toned skin was glistening in the morning light that poured through window, a sheen of sweat over his body. Billy released a heavy grunt and Steve looked up at him through his eyelashes, smiling. Seeing Steve watching him, Billy gave him a toothy grin while licking his teeth and the brunette chuckled with cherry cheeks. 

"You done with your little assignment, Princess? Cause I am itching to get moving," Billy said bubbly, loudly dropping the weight and shouldering on his maroon button up. Steve sighed deeply and rolled off the bed, strutting over to Billy and peeling the shirt off. The Californian laughed seductively.

"Did my workout get you all antsy, Cherry pie?" Billy wiggled his eye brows while Steve gave him his mom look and he threw the shirt in the laundry basket.

"Not one bit. You need to wear something that's actually suitable for this weather, I know it's nearly spring but it's fucking freezing," Steve ordered authoritatively, digging around in his wardrobe where he pulled out an AC/DC shirt and Billy's leather jacket. 

"This will do, cause I know you hate sweaters for some fuck-shit reason and this will still keep you looking all big and tough," Steve said the last bit in a voice he would talk to a child in and shoved the articles of clothing into Billy's arm. He laughed heartily, slapping Steve on the ass as he walked away to the bedroom door. 

"You are such an jerk," Steve mumbled as he left and Billy grinned, throwing the shirt on. 

"You have a nice ass, I can't resist!" He called and he heard Steve laugh from the down the hall. After Billy decided to put the leather on later, he jogged down stairs into the kitchen, where Steve was cooking breakfast. The radio was on, some song by The Kinks playing. 

"The kids are coming over later, all their parents are having this little get together for a couple of hours," Steve informed as he passed Billy a cup of coffee, who took a small sip as he ventured over to the living room. He fell into the couch with the cup cradled in his hands.

"I thought we were supposed to go out?" Billy asked through a yawn and Steve came into the living room with a plate of bacon and toast for him. Billy watched Steve sit down next to him, no food or drink, and he sighed unhappily. 

"You ain't been eating good, darlin'," Billy stated concerned, sipping more of his strong coffee, Steve visibly tensed and his knee bounced as he bit his lip. Two things that indicated Steve feeling anxious. Cause the lip biting didn't count, Steve always big his lip.

"I know... I'm just.... fuck I don't know," Steve murmured quietly, Billy placed a comforting hand on Steve's juddering thigh and smiled at his boyfriend, who did so back thankfully. 

"Listen, it alright. The therapist said this PTSD bullshit affects your appetite, just take your time and don't worry," Steve slowly nodded and sighed quietly, the song on the radio finished and when Billy heard the beginning of Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers, He grinned. They'd danced to this the night they'd gotten together.

"Hey Stevie, it's our song," Billy stood up and took Steve's hand in his, who smiled as they went into the centre of the room. Steve rested his head on Billy's shoulder and Billy swathed his arms around his waist, the brunette held onto his shirt like a drowning man. They swayed along to the song, it echoed through the large, empty house and swallowed them. Billy kissed Steve's hair and placed his chin where he'd kissed, Steve sighed happily. He felt at peace. He felt safe in Billy's arm. 

The song was almost over when they both heard a scratchy "click" and the wiring of something, as if there was a printer going off. They parted and turned around to see Dustin and Eleven standing in the doorway. Eleven was holding her Polaroid camera Steve had gotten her for Christmas. Dustin was peering over he shoulder, both veiwing the picture with proud smiles and sparkling eyes, as if they'd taken a picture of Bigfoot. 

"Now that's perfect!" Exclaimed Dustin and Eleven nodded enthusiastically, Steve coughed and they looked up at him. Steve was in his mom pose, hands on his hips and pursing his lips with a "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" look.

"What the Hell doing think you're doing?" He interrogated momfully and Billy lent against the back of the couch, smirking. 

"Me and El came early. And when we came in, you two were in a very intimate moment and El took a picture, it's very nice," Dustin explained, Steve's forehead creased and he walked over to the pair as El handed him the picture. It was in black and white, he was enveloped between Billy's arm and they were standing at an angle that was almost diagonal, enabling the camera to capture their peaceful expressions. He brushed his thumb over the picture, a warm shiver coursing through his body from his head to his toes. 

"Oh... thank you El," he said quietly, almost overwhelmed, she looked up at him with a smile.

"You like?" She asked simply and Steve nodded, pressing it to his chest with his hands.

"I love it," he replied.

"You gonna cry, Steve?" Dustin queried, sarcastic but slightly worried, and Billy immediately made his way over to him and Steve shook his head.

"No, it's just a nice photo and how on earth did you two get in here? The doors are all locked," Steve changed the subject and Dustin held up a key: the spare key Steve gave him in case there was trouble. Steve was about to say something when the phone started ringing, he told the kids to make themselves at home as he walked over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hey Steve," greated the sweet voice Delilah, he smiled. 

"Hey D, what's up?" He leaned against the wall and wrapped his other arm across his chest.

"Is Billy there? I have some friends here for him," She questioned and Steve gave an intrigued look to his boyfriend, who was making a conversation with El and Dustin. He smiled, glad they were all getting along now.

"Let me get him," he pressed the phone to his chest, "Billy, you have friends on the phone," he called and Billy stood up, confused as he took the phone and Steve shrugged.

"Hello?" He began cautiously.

"Billy boy!" Cried out a New York accent, he immediently recognised who it was and jumped 3 in the air out of excitement.  

"Bobby!" Billy exclaimed, he bounced on his feet and Steve watched with a surprised expression, leaning against the couch. He smiled when Billy began to rave jubilantly on the phone, his blue pools shimmering with such glee and joy that it made Steve's heart swell. Suddenly Billy became less hyperactive than he was, but the merriment still sparkled and he licked his lips then pressed then together. Steve had taken note that this was Billy's little habit when he got a bit nervous. 

"Well, of course, it's a serious thing," Billy swept his tongue over his lips and pressed them together again. Chuckling, the Californian locked eyes with Steve's and gave him a small yet meaningful smile.

"Yeah... I love him," Steve's heart actually stopped. Because after 5 months of dating, Billy had never said anything to do with love. No "I love you" to Steve or "I love him" to their friends. And Steve understood it, because Billy was not good with words and he'd never been in a proper relationship. So when he heard Billy say that, it was like everything had been made clear and it deeply moved him. 

Dustin and Eleven shared a look, cause they knew and the look on Steve's face was just heart-warming.


End file.
